Known pagers have a display panel upon which messages are displayed. However, no means of conveniently producing a print-out of the message is heretofore known.
The mere incorporation into a pager housing of a known printer device would not result in a compact, easily portable pager. This is because prior art printers incorporate a supply of print media and employ a print media feed mechanism to transport the print media past the printheads to effect printing onto the print media. Such known printers, having a supply of print media, are large and heavier than would be desirable in a portable pager.